1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a locking latch mechanism and specifically to a simplified latch mechanism which is appropriate in applications in which space is a premium.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most latch assemblies allow the connection of only two objects and generally are too big and cumbersome for application in portable electronic devices where space is a premium.
It would be desirable to have a simplified latch mechanism that had very few moving parts so that it could be used in applications in which space is a premium and light weight is important.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a simple latch mechanism that uses very few parts.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a latch mechanism which when in the locked position holds the objects to be latched securely in place.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a latch mechanism that is light weight.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a latch which can hold several items in place at one time using the same lever mechanism.